Marry Who?
by Anaruto1324
Summary: Raven wanted to move on. Move on from her feelings for Robin, since he was with Starfire already. She needed a distraction and Azar gave it to her. And that is for her to enter married life. The question is, who is she going to marry? (RobRae) R&R Please! No flaming of the pairing. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Who?**

 **This story is also posted in Wattpad. Anyone who wants to read it there, look for the author under the name of Yuriko1324. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (However, I really wish I did.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye

* * *

Raven was currently packing all of her things. Apparently, she had received a message from Azar. She was telling her to go back to Azarath and do her part as one of the new princesses of the said planet. She knew she wasn't the only princess because she wasn't the only one Azar adopted before she became queen. There were 3 of them actually, namely her, Christina, and Justine.

Sadly, she was the oldest among the three and as the oldest princess; her duty was to help the queen in maintaining a healthy relationship with the leaders of other planets, including Earth and Tamaran in the list. But to do so, she is to marry one of the candidates, chosen by the monks, from each of these planets.

She wanted to decline it. She knew she could do so. All she wants is to stay on Earth with her friends, the Titans. She doesn't even see herself being a ruler of their planet someday. But a certain thing made her decision and accepted the said mixed marriage event between two different races.

 _Flashback…_

 _Two months had passed since their trip from Tokyo. They're back to their normal basis well, except for Robin and Starfire's status. They're in a relationship and everybody viewed them as the perfect couple._

 _At that time, Raven had these unexplainable feelings in her. She was falling for someone already. She can feel it. But that someone was with her friend. Robin._

 _She didn't know when it happened. It just did. She had fallen in love with the Boy Wonder. But she couldn't just broadcast it to everybody, especially to Starfire. She didn't want to lose her friend so she kept it all to herself._

 _Every time she would see them having fun together, pained her heart. They would usually go out together on dates leaving the three of them behind. Jealousy was eating her, wishing that she was Starfire and not the plain Raven._

 _She knows it was wrong. Wrong to wish for the misfortune of others but she can't help but think that someday, the perfect couple would break up. She tried her best to hide these emotions she was feeling. She can't just let them loose. She didn't train for years just to be defeated by her stupid emotions._

 _She let it all pass. Bearing all the hurt, jealousy and a bit of anger, as the time passed by. But the day she feared came. The day that she couldn't hold them anymore…_

 _It was already late and she can't sleep. She was tossing and turning on her bed. She got up and left her room. In her thoughts, a nice cup of tea might be the answer to her problem._

 _The tower was very quiet at night. Not a single noise could be heard. It was peaceful. She walked down the hallway, passing through the others' rooms._

 _She got to the common room only to see Robin pacing back and forth, holding a cup of coffee, she guesses. The Boy Wonder seemed to be thinking of something big for him not to notice her presence. She called his attention._

 _"_ _Robin." He looked surprised to see her still awake late at night._

 _"_ _Oh hey, Raven. Why are you still up this late?" He asked her while taking a sip from his cup. Raven went to the counter and prepared her usual cup of tea._

 _"_ _Can't sleep. And you? You seemed trouble by something." He sighed at what she said. She literally got him there._

 _"_ _Well, yeah. I'm kind of troubled." He let off a fake laugh._

 _"_ _Robin, if you're going to fake a laugh, at least not make it too obvious." She paused as she took a sit. "So what's bothering you? You can tell me you know."_

 _He sighed again as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see, Raven, tomorrow's kind of a special day for Star and I." It hit her. It was about Starfire again. She wanted to retreat to her room instead of listening to what he had to say but doing so would made it too obvious that she was affected with the two of them._

 _So she decided to listen what he had to share her. At least, in this way, she could help him even though it will surely hurt her. She looked at his masked eyes as if telling him to go on with his story._

 _"_ _Tomorrow's our third monthsary as a couple. You see, I can't decide on what should I do. Should I take her out on a surprise date? Or give her a gift? Or do both?" He breathed heavily. "I don't know. I'm confused."_

 _That shot her straight from the heart. She never expected that the Boy Wonder, the smartest in their team, would be worried of what to do to make his girlfriend happy. Starfire's so lucky because she has Robin. Someone to love her and even do things she doesn't expect him to do so._

 _Their leader looked at her. "What do you think, Raven? I am asking your opinions since you're a girl and you're very close with Star. If you were Star, which of them would make you happy?"_

 _'_ _I really wish I was her but I'm not.' Raven thought to herself. She took a sharp and deep breath. She knew this was pure torture but she continued with it._

 _"_ _If I were her, I would be happy with either of the choices. They both seem uh, sweet I guess. Knowing Starfire, she would definitely love them. But if you were to ask me, it would be better if you just do both. That way she won't just be happy, but she'll be happier than expected." Robin's face lighted up and a smile formed on it._

 _"_ _Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Raven!" Out of nowhere, the Boy Wonder hugged her. She blushed and she could feel her heart beating fast. It felt so unbelievably good unlike the other times she hugged him. This one's better. She wanted to make the moment last but she knew it was wrong. So she made her move._

 _"_ _Uh, Robin, you're hugging me." Robin seemed to snap to his senses and pulled away. She wanted to protest but she kept it to herself. After all, she was the one who made him pull away._

 _"_ _Oh, sorry. I forgot that you hate hugs." She stood up, preparing to leave him in the room._

 _"_ _I don't hate hugs. I'm just a bit uncomfortable with it. I'm off. Good night, Robin." She walked pass him and didn't look back._

 _"_ _Night, Raven." That's the last thing she heard before she went to her room._

 _As soon as she entered her room, she silently cried her heart out, eventually making the light bulbs, books and other things in her room, either blast themselves or be misplaced and scattered everywhere. She can't continue being in this situation. She needed to leave the tower as soon as possible but the others may suspect if she left without a strong reason to begin with._

 _She ransacked her brain for an ideal reason but she got nothing. She was about to give up and just leave when a messenger raven flew on her lap. It held a message. A message from Azar. A message that gave her hope that she can start a new life. A life without Robin or the teen titans._

 _She doesn't want to leave them behind; she just needed to find herself again. And that, following what the message said, was the first step to do it._

 _End of Flashback…_

She finished packing her things. She's all set. Tomorrow, the titans had to start living without her.

'That wouldn't be hard for them, right? It's not that they would miss me or something.' She thought to herself as she prepared the candles and sand needed for the spell. She poured sand and formed a circle using the candles, all having equal distances apart from each other.

She went inside the circle and began to chant the spell. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Carazon Rakashas Enderez… Vaserix Endrien Azarath… Azarath, Azarath!" The circle illuminated a beam of white light which projected into the air, opening a portal.

She looked back for the last time, carrying a bag on her shoulders. She would definitely miss the tower and so as for the titans. Her eyes shut as she floated through the portal.

"Goodbye… For now…" Those were her last words before the portal closed, taking her to her homeland, no other than Azarath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marry Who?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, then Raven and Robin should've been together by now, don't ya think?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reminisce

* * *

 _"_ _Raven, we have a bond remember…"_ A voice lingered through her mind. It had been bugging her ever since she left the tower.

 _"_ _You've been inside my mind, let me inside yours."_ There it was again. Those lines, words, all that he said during her dark times. It all kept coming back to her, repeating over and over like a broken record.

They annoyed her. She didn't want to hear his voice again. She wants to get over him. But he won't let her. At least, his voice won't.

"How could I possibly move on if you won't let me be, Robin? Quit bothering my distorted mind!" She exhaled sharply, making her vexation be seen clearer. She closed her eyes shut. Darkness devoured her sight. But then again, a vision was seen. A memory replaying before her.

 _Flashback…_

 _It was one summer day at the Titans' tower. The tower seemed to be in a weird state that day. There were no Beast Boy and Cyborg playing or fighting over a video game. No Starfire greeting everyone a glorious day or cooking one of her 'unusual' foods._

 _All that's there were Raven sitting by a counter, reading a thick book and a tea by her side, and Robin who just entered the room._

 _"_ _Where is everybody?" Robin had one of his brows raised under that domino mask. He was actually trying to call his fellow bird's attention._

 _Raven didn't bother to look at him. "Cyborg and Beast Boy are at the Titans East helping them with the TURF (_ _ **T**_ _itans_ _ **U**_ _rban_ _ **R**_ _econstruction_ _ **F**_ _und. As far as I can remember, I read about this in one of the comics, not sure though.), just as you instructed them yesterday if in case you forgot. Starfire's at the mall, shopping for clothes and stuff."_

 _Robin went by the counter, facing her. His arms were on top of the counter, his right hand holding his chin. He stared at her, it was an awkward moment for Raven but she showed him that she was unaffected with his stares._

 _"_ _So…Why didn't you join her? You know, hang-out or something?" She continued reading as she gave his question an answer._

 _"_ _It's hot. This book's good and I don't feel like going anywhere." The Boy Wonder's lips parted and mouthed the word "oh". It must have been stubbornness that got him and made him ask another question._

 _"_ _So, what are you reading? How good is it?" Raven couldn't help it and raised a brow at him, looking straightly at his mask._

 _"_ _It's called 'How to ignore a Boy Blunder standing in front of you.' It's pretty good and I am in the stage of proving it correct." She averted her gaze once more and focused on the book._

 _"_ _Oh really? Seems interesting. What does it say about ignoring the handsome and irresistible Boy Blunder in front of you?" She scoffed at his statement._

 _"_ _Way to go in praising him but I'm not buying it. For the first step, it actually says be engrossed with the book. Second, avoid eye contact, for it can be dangerous at times. Lastly, whatever he does, don't mind him. He just probably wants to annoy you to death."_

 _Robin grinned slyly at her statement. "Oh, is that so, Rae-rae? What was the last step? Hmm... Ah! Don't mind him whatever he does, huh?" She scowled at the mention of the said nickname. He released a chuckle under his breath. Raven didn't budge at his actions, sticking to whatever she said._

 _"_ _Can you really resist not minding me if I do this?!" He brought out a water gun and squirted water on Raven's face. It was too late for her to avoid the water. She didn't know when and how did his hand get a grip of one of Beast Boy's childish toys._

 _"_ _What the-" Before she could even continue her sentence, he shot water on her again. He laughed at her upon seeing her face. She put her book down and had a glare on her amethyst eyes._

 _"_ _You're so getting it, Boy Blunder." He eagerly shot her again, grinning cockily at her._

 _"_ _Like I'd let you, Rae." With the use of her powers, she shielded herself from the liquid substance and was able to get a hold of the other water gun she spotted on the couch._

 _"_ _No fair, Rae-rae! No powers!" He pouted at her, refilling the gun with water. He aimed it at her but she got him first. He wiped his face using his free hand and saw Raven smirking victoriously at him._

 _But of course, he didn't want to lose over her. His competitive side came out and their game against each other began. Water splashed everywhere around the common room and none of them minded that._

 _Their giggles and laughs could be heard; shrieks of happiness filled the air. They were really having so much fun. It was only once in a blue moon that both of their childish sides came out, so they made sure to get the best out of it._

 _"_ _That's for calling me Rae-rae!" She yelled at him after hitting a direct shot on his face once more._

 _"_ _Well, this is for trying to ignore me earlier!" He made a shot but the gothic girl dodged it swiftly. She grinned at him._

 _"_ _I guess that wasn't your lucky shot." She taunted him, too late to realize that he was already beside her. He squirted water on her right ear, receiving a jolt from her just like when Cyborg did a wet-willy on her before._

 _(A/N: Wet-willy, as far as I know, is a prank or trick where in you wet your finger with saliva and then insert it in the ear of the person you wanted to play a prank on.)_

 _They played their little game until they both got exhausted with all the running around and squirting all over the place. Their bodies lay tiredly on the couch. Smiles were still on their faces._

 _Both were staring at each other, as if wanting to tell something to one another if only they weren't catching their breaths. It took them some minutes to recover fully._

 _"_ _That was fun! I could do that like, forever!" He gleefully announced to the violet-haired teen beside him._

 _"_ _You can't do it forever, Robin. Nothing in this world's forever, well at least except for change." She sounded down when she let those words out. Robin looked straightly at her, trying to find a reason behind those amethyst eyes of hers._

 _But as expected, he found none. After all, she was known for her ability to hide her feelings from everybody, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know why. Why did she say those words?_

 _"_ _Of course, there's still another thing that forever exists in our world." She gave him a curious look._

 _"_ _And what is that? I highly doubt it though." He gave her a sheepish grin in return as he reached for her head and patted it gently. The dark girl didn't seem to mind this action of his._

 _"_ _That my little Rae-rae is what we call love. Love is constant. It doesn't die even through time .It just continues over ages, passed from generation to generation. It's something we have since the time we were born and something that we'll give and receive as we get older."_

 _"_ _Love huh?" She scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him. "Is that what watching of romantic films with Starfire give you? Its creepy hearing it from you, trust me."_

 _He chuckled. "What's so creepy about me telling you something about love? Tell me, Raven. Have you been in love with someone?" Her eyes widen at his bold and direct question._

 _'_ _Have you been in love with someone?' The question repeated in her mind once more. A slight blush crept upon her cheeks. She was lucky to have her cloak to hide this._

 _"_ _Y-yes, I mean no!" It was too late for her to take back her first answer._

 _"_ _See! That's what I'm-" She cut him through his midsentence._

 _"_ _Yes, I've been and am in love with someone." She averted her gaze. "But regarding love as something that exists forever is not even close to a fact." His brows furrowed._

 _"_ _Why do you say so if you, yourself, had experience loving someone?"_

 _"_ _Because…"_

 _End of Flashback…_

"Because love isn't constant. It may not be affected by time but change affects it. Love changes. It's either going to grow or vanish into thin air. It can either be appreciated or turned down. It lasts as long as it's nurtured but is gone when people chose to forget it because of the pain they got from it. Only those who are currently enjoying it believe that it is forever, but those who were wounded by it knew better."

Raven uttered her answer to his question before. Each and every word was clear and not a single word forgotten. Those words she said were the exact description of what she felt. Love only brought her pain in exchange for some little happiness.

She hugged her knees to herself and bent her head to hide her face. She was thinking about her home, the Titans Tower. How were they all doing back there on Earth or when can she see them again? Those were the inquiries on her mind. It hadn't been one day passing and she was missing them, a lot.

A soft knock on her current room's door made her head look up again. The door opened before her and a figure was standing there.

"Race… It's time for the preparations. Your wedding's gonna be in just a countdown of weeks." It was one of the princesses just like her. It was Christina, also known as Chace in their nickname basis.

She was wearing a golden brown cloak and a creamy white dress that reached her knees. The dress was like those that the Greek goddesses wore. It had a small rope for the belt. Christina's hair was in the color of light-blue, tied in a messy ponytail.

(A/N: Sorry for the bad outfit description. I may be a girl but I don't know all about girl stuff or whatever you call them.)

She had a small smile on her face. She was pretty at her age of 17. She was the second among their ages. Justine was the youngest. Among the two, Raven was closer to Christina than Justine, maybe because of their small age gap.

She held out her hand to her, convincing her to stand up. Raven grabbed her hand and stood up from the floor. She dusted her uniform up and for the first time, smiled at Christina.

Christina's chocolate brown eyes widen but then recalled her composure. She turned her back from Raven and was about to leave the room with her when Raven placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Christina, Ch-chace, I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Marry Who?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wake Up

* * *

At the Titans Tower, everything seemed pretty normal the next day. As usual, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all up and cheery this morning. They all had a good night's rest.

They started doing their usual morning habits. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games like they always do. Starfire volunteered to do the cooking of their breakfast, promising Beast Boy and Cyborg that she'll make normal food, and had her way done with it.

They were just waiting for two certain Titans to go out of their respective rooms, Raven and Robin.

"Haven't friend Raven and Robin gone out of their rooms?" Starfire inquired in her usual naïve voice. The boys shook their heads as each lowered their controllers.

"No, they haven't gone out yet, Star." Cyborg cleared to her.

"That's unusual. They're always up earlier than any of us. What did they do? Overslept?" BB raised one of his brows.

"I don't think so, BB. Maybe they're up the roof. You know, talking about some stuff like they always do." He shrugged upon mentioning these words.

An idea popped into the changeling's mind. He had a grin plastered on his face as he thought over this new idea. The half-robotic teen and alien princess looked at him curiously.

"Or maybe they are doing something 'fishy' in either of their rooms!" He let out a victorious laugh at them.

"You've got to be kidding me, grass stain! There's no way my little sister and Robin do something like that! You really need to have a serious mental check-up."

"Yeah. Friend Raven and Robin would not do the one as you say, the thing of the 'fishy' or whatever that means." Starfire agreed with Cyborg even though she doesn't fully understand what BB was trying to say.

"Oh come on, dudes!" BB turned to Cyborg. "I know how much you want to see what Raven's doing now, Cy." He then walked up to Starfire. "And I know too much how you wanted to see Robin already Star." The two other teens averted their gazes from him, as if telling him that he was correct.

"See? So what are we waiting for?! Let's go and sneak up on them!" He pushed their backs and they all headed towards the two birds' rooms which happened to be just across each other's.

 **-/-**

Robin was the usual early bird to be up but today, he had to admit that he kinda overslept. It was practically his fault, too. He slept late not only from thinking about his plans for today but also because of the pang of hurt that he felt before he returned to his room to take a good night's rest.

He was thinking what may have caused it. He knew to himself that he was not hurt physically and definitely not emotionally. He was actually happy because Raven helped him solve his 'small' problem. It then actually hit him!

"Raven… Could it be?" He whispered to himself as he immediately did all his morning rituals. He changed into a new set of his uniform and was currently finishing his hair. He got his hair done and headed through his room's door.

Just as he opened the door, there stood Starfire and the other three with knuckles stranded on the air, telling him that they were actually about to knock on his room.

"Good Morning, guys. What brought you here outside my room?" He greeted and asked them. BB stepped forward to him, eyeing him suspiciously for some unknown reason.

"What's the matter, Beast-" Before he could finish his sentence, his girlfriend, Starfire, gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"A glorious morning to you, Robin!" She beamed. BB, on the other hand, slipped passed through them and went inside Robin's room.

"G-g-good m-m-morning, St-star." She let go of him, giving him a sweet smile. He smiled back at her.

"So? Mind explaining why you three are here?"

"We came to check on you and Raven. It's odd for the two of you not up early today."

'So Raven's not up yet, too?' He thought. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh that. I slept late last night. Raven might did the same. She was still up, too, last night. Have you checked her room?" They shook their heads as responses.

"No man. We haven't. We decided to wake you up first."

"So, what are we waiting for? We're done with Robin, let's go and sneak up on Raven!" BB smiled slyly and that didn't escape Robin's eyes.

"You're up to something, aren't you, Beast Boy?" The changeling just shrugged at him and gave him an 'I'm-innocent' kind of look.

"Friend Beast Boy's correct! We must do the waking of the up to friend Raven!" Starfire squealed as she and Beast Boy set foot to Raven's door. Robin and Cyborg just looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the two.

"We better not regret this." Cyborg said as he typed the code to Raven's door. The door slid open. They all went in the dark room and scanned it for Raven.

"Should we really do this? Wouldn't Raven get mad?" Robin asked in a whisper.

"Just shut up, dude. We're already in here. Why back-out? Might as well look through Raven's magical stuff." Beast Boy said and he opened one of the drawers but saw nothing.

"Wait… Where's her stuff?" They all turned to look at him. They had gotten what he meant and began rummaging through drawer after drawer, cabinet after cabinet. But nothing's in them. Even Raven's thick collection of various books, old and new, were gone from their respective shelf.

"What the hell?! Why's any of her stuff not here?" Beast Boy complained, crossing his arms.

"Forget about her stuff. What's more important is where Raven is. Cyborg, check if you can track her location." Cyborg did what was asked of him. He began tapping through his arm, his eyes widened.

"So? Where's she?" Robin asked.

"You wouldn't believe if I tell you." BB scoffed at him.

"Just tell us where dude."

"Well, she's right behind us." They all turned at the room's door and saw a raging Raven giving each of them death glares.

"Uh-oh…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Her voice boomed in anger and the titans started to scramble, running for their lives.

-/-

Raven sighed, clutching her head. This whole-wedding thingy was getting the best out of her. It was tiring her too much. She grabbed her bag and started looking for her communicator.

She groaned in frustration. She had forgotten. She forgot that she gave it to Christina. She got a random book and just started reading instead. She was busy reading all by herself when water formed at the table.

She set the book aside, not wanting to get it wet. The water gathered together and rippled. It then showed her face, smiling back at her. Raven rolled her eyes at the reflection.

"Quit the delay, Chace. Now speak." She ordered like a fierce leader.

"Okay, sure, Raven." The reflection soon changed into Christina's face.

"So, how are they?" Raven asked her and she started her report from the top up to the bottom. No additions or less information. Raven really wanted to stay and talk to her for some time but she can't.

She was already summoned by Azar, herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marry Who?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Do I really have to copy and paste this over and over again?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wishful Thinking

* * *

Etiquettes. Etiquettes. Etiquettes.

Raven's head is starting to ache. She hated how she had to take up and learn various etiquettes for her upcoming wedding. She didn't understand why she had to do those. It's not like she's going to trip when she walks down the aisle nor was she gonna sneeze in front of the priest. She knew her manners well enough.

She massaged her temples, clearly not listening to the instructor who did nothing but tell her to do this and that. She gave the instructor a bored look but it seems that she's too blind to notice it. She kept blabbing and blabbing around about how a girl must walk with grace and how she must carry her gown. For some reason, her eyes were twinkling after every word she'd said. She was indeed a weird instructor.

She rolled her eyes. After this, she's totally gonna complain to Azar and ask her to stop this nonsense. It was nothing but a waste of time. She just hopes that this thing's gonna finish fast. She groaned in frustration as she stood up and did what was told.

-/-

Meanwhile, at the Titans' tower…

Chace, shape-shifted as Raven, smoothly created an excuse for the titans since they found out that Raven's things were all gone. They all seem to accept the said excuse and she was nowhere near any trouble for now.

She had to admit. She's very thankful with the super thick spell books back in Azarath. With their awesome help, Raven was able to change her not only the physical appearance but also every aspect of her body, even her voice matched Raven. Everyone would be so confused which was which.

All she had to do was the finishing touches. That is to act and speak like Raven does. It was easy for her since she spent almost 3 years of her life with Raven plus, she was a good actress herself.

She had learned a lot with a day with the titans. She'd easily identified each titan based on the descriptions Raven gave her. She'd learned that Raven didn't exactly give all the information about each member.

Raven didn't mention that Starfire and Robin were in a relationship. She just discovered it when the leader took the Tamaranian to a surprise date and gave her a gift. She heard from the other two that it was actually the couple's anniversary.

The boy's gestures and actions towards Starfire were indeed sweet, but she knew something was lacking. She can't identify it but she knew about it. She just knew.

Chace also almost forgot the fact that Raven can't actually cook food. Luckily, the lunch she was preparing for herself got burnt and she was saved from further explanations.

For the crime-fighting, she enjoyed kicking butts of villains, such as Mumbo, who tried robbing another bank, and Plasmus, still gooey and yucky as ever. She hadn't used her powers that much since Azar banned her to do so. She used her actual powers but in the eyes of the others, it was as if she was using Raven's regular one.

Tiring, but good. That's what she'd describe her first day at the tower. She can't wait to tell all the happenings to Raven. Speaking of Raven, she totally forgot that she had promised that she'll contact her this afternoon!

Oh she just wishes that Raven wasn't in a bad mood.

-/-

Noon time came in Azarath. Raven let out an at-last-it's-done kind of sigh and headed out to speak to Azar. She gave the door three soft knocks before she entered.

Azar was standing by the terrace's doors. She was holding a long scroll that seemed to be a never ending list of something. Her gaze went to Raven. Raven lowered and bowed down her head.

"I come before you, my Queen. I do have something important to discuss with you." She noted with her monotone voice. Azar smiled at her.

"No need for the formalities, child. You're my student and almost like a daughter to me. Now tell me… What brings you here?" She motioned Raven to sit down in front of her as she as well sat.

"I want the etiquette teachings to be stopped. I am already 18 and I don't need those kinds of lectures. Besides, you've taught me too well, so why the sudden teachings appear?"

"Oh you didn't have to flatter me. And it's not that we think that you can't be well-mannered during your wedding, it's just that the council wanted it for some purposes. No worries, I'll have it requested to be stopped in no weeks' time." Raven breathed a huge sigh of relief. She then decided to open up a new topic.

"So, what's with the long list?" Azar smirked at her.

"Now, now, Raven. This long list is the list of candidates for your future husband." Raven felt her eyes dropped deep inside her but her emotionless face hid it pretty well.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's too many of them. How do you suppose you and the monks can pick the right guy when there are almost thousands in that list?"

"Well, we are not going to choose like what we traditionally have. Apparently, Justine suggested that we should let the candidates compete with each other. That way, the last man standing can prove that he's the one and at the same time, we could provide entertainment to the people of Azarath." Raven rolled her eyes inwardly.

'So it was Justine's idea again, huh?' She scoffed.

"What kind of trials are there?" She couldn't help herself but ask.

"You'll see my child. You'll see soon enough." With that, their conversation ended, leaving her curious.

She went back to her room. She waited for hours and hours for Chace's call. She was starting to get annoyed due to waiting. Soon enough, water droplets again formed and were collected together. Only this time, it was on the wall.

"Hey. Sorry for the late call. Had some things to finish though. I hope you're not in a bad mood." Christina called to her.

"No, I'm not. Now, please tell me you have good news." She heard her chuckle.

"Of course I do. Well, they bit my reason about how all your things were gone and I'm blending in smoothly, without any suspicions. We fought villains and all. Never thought your job's amazing!"

"I know. Any other information to share?"

"Oh yes! I still have one. Apparently your leader, the Robin guy, that, well he and his girlfriend had their awesome surprise date and gift-giving for their anniversary. He looked so sweet. Starfire can't even describe to me the feeling she felt. They look so in love, I tell you."

Raven smiled bitterly when she heard the names Robin and Starfire. Her heart was torn between being happy for them for the success of their celebration and being sad and jealous because she knew she'd never experience that thing.

What's the use of being sad or jealous? She's getting married for heavens' sake. She shouldn't feel upset. She heaved a deep breathe. But the thing is; she can't just deny her emotions too easily.

Oh how she wished she didn't ask for more information from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marry Who?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Yeah, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Test

* * *

If only days were like leaves falling from a tree, they indeed fell fast. One day after the other. Chace's stay at the tower will soon end. Those past days seemed pretty great though.

They flowed smoothly, without any suspicion present in the eyes of the titans. Well that was what she knew. Little did she know that one certain titan was discovering her little secret.

-/-

Robin had his eyes on Raven for some time. He surely did notice changes from her ever since she caught them roaming around her room. He tried to shrug the thought at first but it kept bugging him more and more. He knew to himself, he had to know what was happening to his best friend.

"Robin, is there something the wrong?" He turned his head and saw his girlfriend with a worried expression on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile to remove her doubts.

"I'm fine, Star. Just thinking of something." She seemed to accept his reason and dropped the subject.

Night time came and he has made his decision. He would personally talk to Raven. He walked up to her room's door but his hand stopped in the mid-air before he could even knock.

He sure was hearing a voice, speaking to itself. He thought that it might've come from Raven but he was wrong. He pressed his ear on the door to hear the voice clearly.

"Raven's surely gonna be dead meat if that happens." It said and obviously sounded that it didn't belong to the gothic teen member of the titans. Robin immediately typed the override code to Raven's door and barged in uninvited. He didn't care if Raven was going to murder him because he entered her safe haven.

The door slid open and there he saw a cloaked girl he never knew who. The girl jerked up from the round dark purple bed and she gasped. Robin took out his Bo staff and stood in a combat stance, ready to engage his attack.

"Who are you?! Where's Raven?! Where are you keeping her?!" His voice boomed and the girl was lost of words. Apparently, he had misunderstood what she meant. He made his way towards her and trapped her between the room's walls. It was too late for Chace to defend herself.

"Answer me!" He wasn't really a hot-headed person at normal days but when he heard what she said, various thoughts came rushing through his mind. To make things worse, he thought that someone was going to kill Raven for real and he and his team had no idea about it.

"I can explain!" Those were the words that came spilling out of her mouth. Chace inwardly cursed under her breath. How could she be this reckless?! How could she let Robin catch her without her disguise?!

"If I were you, you better start now." He replied in a dangerous tone. Her lips parted open and was about to start speaking when a lightning struck and blinded them both. Chace slowly opened her eyes and Robin was nowhere to be found. Gone in an instant.

"So he was one of the contestants huh? Well good luck to him." Soon, a frown crept upon that face of hers when realization hit her hard.

"Great, now I have to make a clone that looks exactly like him."

-/-

Darkness. That was the first thing that registered through his eyes. He couldn't see anything but an abyss of pitch black surroundings. He tried reaching his hands out but he couldn't get a hold of anything.

'Where am I? Was that girl responsible for this?!' He wondered as he felt his body floating for some unknown reason.

"Robin…" He heard a very familiar voice calling out his name. It was soft and faint.

"Robin…" His ears caught the sound again. He recognizes this voice. The answer was already at the tip of his tongue. He then felt his body being shaken.

"Robin!" His eyes shot open. His sight was in a blur, adjusting with the light. A figure was in front of him, arms crossed. He regained his normal view and saw Raven sitting across him, looking irritated as ever.

"Raven?" He asked and her brow rose.

"It's your turn, Robin." She replied and he was bewildered.

"Turn in what exactly?" He looked around and saw that they were in his room. His masked eyes darted over the bed and there a chess board lies. He got the answer to his own question. It was his turn to make a move in their game.

Raven being in his room was a regular thing to him. She would come in when he offered her a great game of either chess or monopoly. They both seem to enjoy playing with each other, alone and no distractions.

"That's what you get from sleeping in the middle of our game." She dead-panned. He slept? So that means the whole faker thingy a while ago was nothing but a dream? He rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to sleep." He apologized as he moved his knight, only to be captured by Raven's bishop. He widened his eyes.

"What?! But I thought that was the safest move to make!" A small curve formed on her lips.

"Guess that you're still half-asleep." She mocked. He smirked as his eyes landed on a good move.

"Not for long!" He was about to move his queen to have her cornered by it, his other knight and her own pawns when the alarm sounded off. He grimaced while she on the other hand smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like we're gonna have a rematch after this." She left his room and ran away.

"I almost got her." He complained for the last time as he fled out of his room and went to the main room.

"Cyborg, report." He ordered immediately as soon as he reached the room.

"It's Slade." The titans boarded their vehicles and rode their way downtown.

They arrived at the scene, another one of Slade's hideout. "Titans, go!" Robin commanded and each did their respective tasks. Beast Boy had morphed into his favorite, a T-rex and took out some of Slade's bots.

Starfire shot her star bolts over the machines that tried to sneak their way at Beast Boy's back. Cyborg lends them a hand and blasted the rest with his cannon.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, black magic covered a big pipe and threw it flying over to Slade. The said villain dodged it only to find himself being attacked by the leader with his Bo staff. They threw blow after blow at each other skillfully and did their best to evade each other's attacks.

Slade found his open spot and gave Robin a powerful roundhouse kick to his stomach that sent him backwards and knocked his sense for some time. Raven came up to Slade and engaged a hand to hand combat with him. After all, she didn't waste her time doing physical and defensive training just to throw them all away. But her cloak didn't gave her that much of an advantage. Slade grabbed it and pulled her. He had placed and locked her in a big orb wherein she could budge off with the use of her powers.

The orb started to shrink in size, slowly eating up the space around her. She tried knocking it with her fists but they didn't help. On the other side of the battle field, the other three titans were having a hard time dealing with the new bots that had come. These robots were much better than the first batch.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were too busy with the bots not even noticing that Slade had crept up upon Starfire and swiftly injected a liquid formula on her neck. She started to feel dizzy in a couple of seconds.

Slade made his move and tackled her, one arm locked on her neck, his other hand holding a sharp knife that was pointed to the alien princess. Robin snapped out of his unconsciousness and saw what was happening to his team.

But then his eyes got fixed on Slade, who seemed to be smirking under that mask of him. The dozed-off Starfire was with him. Robin didn't hesitate and took a step forward to save his girlfriend when Raven's cries of distress called his attention.

"Robin!" She shouted as she tried to fight the shrinking orb but her efforts were nothing but futile ones. She knew she couldn't call out to either Cyborg or Beast Boy for they were too much occupied as well. The last person her eyes saw who was available was Robin.

The constricted space made her lose her needed oxygen and lead her to sleep. Now he didn't know what exactly he should do. He was torn between saving his girlfriend and his best friend.

"What now, Robin? Which one of these two lovely ladies should live? Who would you choose?" Slade asked him with a hidden wicked grin under his full-faced mask.

'Think! Think!' Robin continuously reminded himself. He couldn't just save one of them and let the other die. He wanted to save them both. But for him to do that, he had no choice but think of a possible way.

"This is just the beginning of your nightmare, my dear apprentice."

His eyes searched and searched. He didn't want to waste too much time. Then there it was! The answer to his problem!

"I don't think so, Slade." He took out two smoke pellets from his belt and two ammunition discs with different substances in it. As soon as the smoke pellets hit the ground, smoke covered the scene.

"Thanks, Rob!" Cyborg quickly commented as he and Beast Boy used the smoke to their advantage, taking out all the distracted robots along their way. Robin threw the first disc on Slade's direction but instead sending it through the air; he had slid it over the floor. The disc unleashed a freezing gas which froze Slade's and Starfire's feet.

In that way, Slade would be a bit preoccupied with scraping off the ice.

The other disc went to Raven's coordinates, which exploded and blasted the lock off. He was confident that Raven could at least breathe; after all, they were still having a rematch after this. He got a hold of his Bo staff and charged over to Slade.

He didn't see Robin coming so defending himself came a bit late. Robin took Starfire in his arms and immediately placed her in a safe side. Slade, still shocked, held his ground and readied himself to attack. Robin swiftly threw an explosive disc on the roof of the building.

Debris fell over to Slade, burying him deep. Robin came to Starfire, who was slowly regaining her consciousness. Once he was sure that she was fine, Robin ran over to Raven. He carried her out of the orb and checked if she was breathing normally.

The other two male titans had finished their jobs and went over to them. All eyes were on Raven who was still not opening her eyes. She inhaled deeply and soon her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, still catching her breath.

The other three cheered and squealed in delight. Robin released a sigh of relief and smiled. Once again, the titans had prevailed and evil was stopped. Raven tapped his shoulder and whispered,

"Wake up." Robin's masked eyes widened as a searing pain crept on his head. He screamed in agony but no one had heard it. His vision became hazy as darkness once more had eaten him.

He jerked up from the bed, breathing heavily. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. He looked around and discovered that he wasn't in his room. His eyes soon met two shocked figures in front of him. Both were males who were wearing dark colored cloaks.

"Congratulations. You passed the first test." The first figure said with a small smile on his face. What he said to him dawned upon him. With bewilderment plastered on his face, he dared to ask.

"Test? What test?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Marry Who?  
**

 **I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Soul Mate?!**

 **Warning: This might be too long for your liking. You can skip or read it. Thanks.**

* * *

Robin's masked eyes opened and met his quarter's ceiling. He slowly got up and lazily yawned. He had awakened earlier than the usual. Or did he? That time, the sun in Azarath, still hasn't shown itself up. He rubbed his eyes with his ungloved hands.

He slid off the bed and stretched out his hands. He fixed his bed and soon his gaze fell down at the mirror at one corner of the room. His hair was distorted and uncombed, telling everyone who would see it that he just woke up.

He let off a small smile as he turned to the window. It provided him a nice view of the town below, the calming grasslands and forests combined at one side of the place, and the majestic beauty of the palace where he had been yesterday. Oh how did this planet reminded him of Earth itself.

Speaking of yesterday… He sighed. Yesterday was a very stressing day for him. He had learned that he wasn't in Earth anymore but was in Azarath, his best friend's home land. He found out that the reason why he was there was because he had to compete with other contestants from other planets, to win. After all, Azarath was willing to give the winner one of its most prized possessions.

But what he couldn't really understand was the reason why the monks chose him to enter such of a tournament if he wasn't a bachelor to begin with! Yes, that was the requirement in order to be a bachelor who could meet their standards.

But he wasn't one. He has a girlfriend for crying out loud!

Yet, he tried. He tried asking those two men he had met after he had finished the first test, one which they called the 'Stratagem Test' from what he heard, but they just smiled at him and what they told him were still ringing through his head.

 _"_ _It's for us to know and for you to find out, young lad."_ Simple yet profound words. How was he going to find out if he lacks clues?

He knew in that moment, he wasn't getting any answers from them. He tried asking the other contestants, thank God they could speak English through the use of magic as what he assumed, he met but none could really give him an answer since all of them were really bachelors themselves.

He shook his head. That's it. He had decided. His gaze fell upon outside of the window once more.

Maybe a little walk down town wouldn't hurt him.

 **-/-**

After brushing his teeth and taking a morning shower, Robin headed towards the walk-in closet at his room. He opened it and saw various clothing materials, starting from the shirts, long-sleeves, jeans, shorts and down to shoes, may it be rubber shoes or formal ones.

"Sweet." He commented as he pulled out a shirt with a hood, jeans and a pair of mixed red and black rubber shoes. He got dressed and faced the mirror to fix his hair. He pulled a drawer open and there lay neatly a comb, gels, wax, you name it. Anything for grooming a teenage guy's hair.

He took out the comb and decided not to put gel for now. He had his hair fixed not in his usual spiky style but a simple but neat fix. He tore off his mask out of his face, revealing a pair of light blue eyes. (Yeah, its light blue, I was pertaining to his eye color. I'm not sure though. That's what my research said so I went on with it.)

He missed this, not having his mask always there; that is.

For this walk, he wasn't going out as Robin, the Boy Wonder, but as Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adoptive son. Besides, no one would recognize him there. When he was done checking what he had missed, he grabbed his dirty uniform and went out of the room.

After dropping off his dirty uniform at the laundry services, he never thought that the place he was staying at was like a high class hotel back on Earth, he exited the place.

With his hood up, he walked down the street, walking over to some people who were minding their own businesses. Azarathians were walking usually in groups or by pair. He rarely saw one walking alone. They would chat but their chats almost seemed like a whisper to him.

All were either wearing a robe, a cloak or a hooded shirt like the one he had. No wonder Raven also wore hers for almost every day. Everyone seemed busy but still, the calming air of peace was there. It seemed like no one there had the guts to create havoc among another.

He went down to a street market. He approached a merchant who was selling lucky charms. There were bracelets, necklaces, pendant gems, and who would have thought? He also had dream catchers for sale. (Well, some Filipinos, namely my classmates do so, here consider those dream catchers as lucky charms. I really don't get it why though.)

"Excuse me, sorry to disturb you, but do you know the fastest way going to the forests?" He politely asked. The merchant smiled at him and nodded in response.

"Yes, I do. I'm guessing you're one of those contestants?" Shocked, Robin simply nodded.

"You don't have to be shocked. Everyone here knows about the competition. So, mister, would you care to come and take a look with my items? Who knows, you might find something interesting." His offer was enticing and Robin didn't want to reject it but he remembered that he didn't have any money with him.

"I'm sorry but I have to turn the offer down. You see, I don't have anything to pay you. I don't have any money with me." He replied but the merchant just smiled at him once more.

"No worries, lad. I will be giving you the items you pick for free. After all, you're Azarath's guest and more importantly, a competitor from another planet. We don't want to give off a bad impression now, don't we?" Robin considered saying no but when he saw persuasion in the man's eyes, he finally said yes.

His eyes scanned the items and soon, some of them caught his attention. The first one was a necklace with a silver chain and a pendant, made of solid silver, of what represents a star. He had thought of Starfire when he saw it.

"Great choice, Sir. That's what we call 'The Morning Star'. It was believed that if you possess as such, hidden forces will be at your side, helping you, guiding you, working in your behalf. It was said that it shines upon the path leading to ultimate happiness, brings lovers together, accentuate friendship and comradeship, and brightens your future."

Robin was convinced with the merchant's long explanation and decided to take it for Star. He looked again and soon he had two lucky charms on his hand. One for Cyborg and the other for Beast Boy.

The first one, for Cyborg, was an amulet. Actually, it was only a pendant. He just chose a gold chain to match it. The pendant was gold with a design that had a little Earth on the middle, a bird at one side, a lightning bolt, a moon-like carving and something that looked like an arrow or something.

The man said that it was called the 'Strength Amulet'. It enhances a person's emotional and physical strength. Plus a bonus of enhancing its owner's sex appeal. He smirked at the thought. Cyborg would love this.

The second one, for Beast Boy, was a gold coated ring, adorned with a hand-made bead and a black cord that turned it from a ring to a necklace. He knew too well that Beast Boy would lose it if it were a ring.

It was called the Yarobi Luck Ring. From the name itself, it engulfs the wearer a protective aura while bestowing luck, prestige, and prosperity. After all, Beast Boy really needed luck in his life. When he thought he was done shopping for his friends, he realized he forgot to get something for Raven.

His eyes landed on a mannequin wearing a necklace around its neck. That was the only necklace he didn't see at the table laid along with the others. That only meant one thing. It was more precious than the others. He went near it and held it with his fingertips.

"That one's a simple yet powerful one. We call that the 'Fleur de-lis' or in English, Flower of the Lily. It's a legendary emblem representing power, beauty and most especially love. No one knew where it really originated but those who possess it were able to experience love, may it be romantic, passionate or an enduring one. With it around you, you'll experience warmth radiating from it; faithfulness, joy, and commitment await you. Actually that's the last one."

Robin stared at the item made of silver with a unique design. Some may say that its design depicts the tear shed by Eve as she left the Garden of Eden. Others may claim it as the shape of a dove descending from the heavens. It was perfect for Raven's unique taste and current situation. She really needed to learn and experience love.

"I'll get it." He announced and the man had a large smile plastered on his face. All in all, he got a total of 4 items purchased oh scratch that; he got the items for free. Then as the man was placing the items at a small box, Robin noticed that he was adding two necklaces with it.

"Wait, I didn't get those." He said pertaining to the pair of similar necklaces with gold and green colored pendants.

"Consider it as a gift from me."

"But…" He tried to decline but he was cut off.

"No buts." The man paused. "Besides, I would want you to give the other one to your future wife, lad. They're the Celtic knots. They would forge an unbreakable bond between the two of you. They would lead you to your soul mate." Robin cracked a smile for as soon as the man mentioned the words wife and soul mate, Starfire crept in his mind.

"I will and I already know who my soul mate is." Leaving with a goodbye and a small box, he ventured his way to the forests, just like what he planned earlier. Maybe that little side track wasn't so bad after all.

Walking around, adoring the trees and other plants along his way, he soon reached the real deal, the forest. He continued to walk and he found a lake, crystal clear that you could even see what lies under it. He sat down the pebble filled ground and adored the lake.

He took out the small box from his hooded shirt's pocket that lies over his stomach. He opened it and grabbed one of the Celtic Knots, one of the pair the merchant gave him. He grinned as an idiotic idea came to his mind.

"Let's see if this works." He said to himself. He was thinking that once he wore it, Starfire would be appearing in front of him. He knew it was stupid but what could he do? His playful side got him again.

He brought it up to his neck and locked it. He felt something in him at first but seconds later, the feeling dissipated. He looked around and didn't see Starfire or anyone.

"I guess the charms are nothing but a fake. Maybe that's the reason why the man gave them to me for free." He paused. "Oh Soul Mate! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Actually, he meant it as a joke but it turns out, Mr. Destiny took it seriously. As soon as those words left his mouth, a girl, probably the same age as his, came running out of the forest and headed straight towards him.

The girl wasn't looking to where she was running and collided with Robin, who wasn't able to react fast due to shock, and both fell over the lake. One thing was sure. The water from the lake is cold. Very cold! Thank goodness they landed at the shallow part of the lake.

Both were about to speak but no one did. Robin soon found his eyes looking directly at those of the girl's. Her eyes were amber in color but for some reason, it seemed like Robin always knew it wasn't the girl's natural eye color. Like the girl was just wearing contacts and he knew. Like he had met the girl already.

He couldn't get a full view of the girl's face for not only was she wearing a hood, she also had a somewhat a scarf covering her face, only allowing him to get a good view of her eyes. Those eyes that captured his gaze, those eyes that seemed to be looking directly to his soul, deeming him either worthy or not.

But their staring moment was abruptly cut short when voices of men calling out a certain name. The girl violently turned her head and got up immediately off of him. He did the same, not minding if he was soaking wet.

The girl was ready to run away once more but he held her hand. She looked at him.

"Who are you?" He asked but the girl got her hand back and ran. He stared at his hand, feeling like her hand never left his. Men who seemed to be wearing guard attires followed her trail.

"Princess Rachel, wait!" One of the guards shouted as they slowly vanished from his sight.

"What was that?" He asked himself, not having the slightest idea what the answer to his own question was.

* * *

A/N: Ooohhh… Did Robin just get to see who his soul mate was? Who the heck's Princess Rachel?

Anyway, here's the great question for all of you, guys. The one who can give the closest or possibly the correct answer to the mystery; I would dedicate the next chapter to you and follow you.

Question: If Robin wasn't a bachelor, then why was he in Azarath and part of the tournament itself? (Hint: Read between the lines… The answer would be there. :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Marry Who?  
**

 **I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New Acquaintances**

 **Another bit of a long chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to: chizakura52! One of your lucky guesses is correct! Congratulations! Though, I won't tell you which one yet. XD  
**_

* * *

Robin was on his way down to the lounge for breakfast. It was already 7:15 am on his watch and according to what he heard, breakfast at the hotel starts at 7:30 and ends at 10.

He was wearing a white V-neck shirt, topped over with a black and white hooded jersey jacket that had a letter R on the right whose buttons were left open, a black cargo shorts and a pair of black rubber shoes. Unlike yesterday, he was wearing his infamous domino mask once more. He was approaching the elevator or lift, if you want to call it that, when someone called out his attention.

"Hey Mister! Wait Up!" A boy with fiery-red hair, green orbs for eyes, and bright orange-y skin came up flying towards his direction.

"Wildfire, watch out!" A voice rung, giving a warning but it was too late. Robin's great instincts reacted as he swiftly dodged the boy, leading him crashing to the side of the elevator's door.

"Ow… That did hurt." The boy, probably the one named Wildfire, mumbled, clutching his head, slowly rubbing it to ease the pain the epic crash brought. Robin lend out his hand for him, feeling sorry for him. Wildfire didn't hesitate and grabbed his extended arm.

"Sorry about that." Robin apologized and he nodded at him with a smile. Soon enough, two lads, about the same age as the two of them, appeared beside them.

"Nice crash, Wildfire." The first boy smirked, holding back his laughs. He was just as tall as Wildfire, having unmellow yellowish skin tone, dark green dyed hair, and brownish eyes. A total mismatch, Robin thought but kept it to himself. He didn't want to start a fight on a sunny morning.

"It was?" Wildfire's eyes shone with delight, giving off a hint of his innocent nature. He reminded Robin of Starfire but just a guy version.

"What Xenon means to say is, ugh, how do I explain this? What he said was supposed to be sarcastic." The second boy tried to clarify things to Wildfire but only received a questioning look.

He, unlike the first one, was just as tall as Robin was. He seemed to have a just simple pale colored skin but if one should ever look closely, he should be able to tell the tinge of bluish color hidden within it. He had an ash colored hair, paired up with dark blue eyes.

"What is sarcastic?" Wildfire fired away the question which Robin answered for him.

"Being sarcastic means you say words but mean their opposites. It is usually done when insulting or making fun of someone."

"So Xenon meant the opposite of nice, which is bad?" Robin nodded in response. Wildfire gave Xenon a glare but the guy just shrugged at him. The second boy shook his head at the two.

"You two won't stop acting like kids, will you?" He paused as he sighed, defeated. "Let's go. Breakfast's not gonna be waiting till later." He turned back and started walking away, having the two as his tails. Wildfire turned his head and looked at Robin.

"You coming, mister?" Robin smiled.

"Sure."

-/-

Robin had never been so thankful to see the food they served. Instead of weird moving alien food, he got classic pancakes and bacons for breakfast! He heaved a huge sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be starving himself for the rest of the day. Unlike yesterday.

It was a good thing to request some revisions on the menu. He searched for a vacant table but failed. All tables seemed to be occupied by various strangers he'd never met. His gaze looked around and caught someone waving his hand for him. It was Wildfire with his friends.

"Here, mister!" He happily waved his hand at him as he moved towards their table.

"Stop catching unnecessary attention, Wildfire!" Xenon hissed, scolding Wildfire. Robin did notice some heads turning to look at what's causing the noise. He finally reached the table and sat down, feeling a little bit awkward.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to sit here with you guys?" Robin asked them and they all nodded at him.

"We don't mind actually." Xenon coolly replied as he dug in his weird breakfast. His eyes widened as he remembered he forgot something.

"Oh, Xenon, by the way. This annoying guy beside me, " He paused as he pointed at Wildfire. "He's Wildfire. That corpse guy over there, " He motioned over the second boy who was quietly eating and glaring at Xenon, sitting beside Robin. "That's Ezio."

"Robin. Pleased to meet you, three." He said as he started digging in his food. The three looked at him as if he was a crazy man who was eating trash for breakfast.

"What? Is there something wrong?" The three immediately shook their heads but still stared at him. Xenon decided to speak up his thoughts.

"Uh- I hope you don't mind, Robin, but what's that you're eating? I mean, don't get me wrong but your meal's, I don't know, well weird?" His last sentence seemed more like of a question than a statement. Weird he says? What's weirder than eating live, moving food?

"Oh, these? They're classic pancakes and bacons. Typical breakfast combo from where I came from." He calmly explained, totally not offended by what Xenon said. Xenon and the others gave him a questioning yet suspicious looks.

"And where exactly did you come from?" Robin smiled. So he'll just say these guys in front of him haven't really seen a human in person.

"I'm from Earth. How about you? Mind telling me?" The three were all shocked, mouths left open.

"You're from what?!" Xenon exclaimed.

"Earth?!" At last, Ezio commented.

"Huh?!" Wildfire was confused, having no idea what the heck is Earth and why his two friends were taking as such like a big deal.

"Yeah, what's wrong with my planet?" One side of his mask shot up.

"Yeah and what's Earth?" Wildfire asked.

"Earth's a planet, Wildfire. Actually, there's nothing wrong with the planet itself, Robin, just its inhabitants." Ezio nodded in agreement with Xenon. Wildfire's stares demanded explanations.

"Humans always think they're the smartest species of all, when in fact, they aren't. They think very high of themselves but actually can't do anything special. They're just them. Plain, normal, selfish. I'm not telling all humans are the same but most of them are." They all fell silent after Ezio's long speech. But it hurt Robin more than anyone else.

He sighed. Ezio's had a point. Humans are slowly corrupted by evil itself. Even he, himself, can't say that he was a very good guy. But of course, there were some people that were exempted from that description.

"I guess, you do have a point, one way or another." He looked sad after realizing it. Wildfire tapped his back, to comfort him.

"But I do believe you are an exception to that description, Robin. You seem to be a good guy." The green eyed boy told him to ease his mind.

"Yeah, Wildfire's right. So loosen up." Xenon added.

"Anyway, I came from Planet Quentin Alpha. My planet and yours share the same galaxy. From my planet, my people and I share similar uniqueness in some areas just like our physical attributes. Same skin and hair color. Our eyes' colors vary on what ability each possess. Brown signifies the ability to use fire." He proudly said, flicking his wrist. A small orange flame revealed itself to its watchers. Robin looked amazed yet a question mark was on his head.

Ezio seemed to know what his question was and answered it. "His planet's what you call Saturn back your home." Xenon pouted.

"I hated it when you call my home that. The name's too far from the original." He complained as Ezio shrugged at him.

"Oh! Oh! My turn!" Wildfire excitedly said, raising his hand. "I'm from-" Robin cut him.

"Tamaran."

"Hey how did you-"

"You look exactly like Starfire and her people. How was I not to know?" Wildfire's eyes widened.

"You know Koriand'r, my sister?!" He nodded.

"Yeah. We're close friends, not to mention we're team mates, and she's on Earth with the others." Robin paused. His masked eyes soon opened wide upon realizing what Wildfire just said.

"Wait, you're her brother? You're Ryand'r?!" Wildfire cheerfully nodded. "Wow, I never knew I'd meet Star's brother and Tamaran's only prince here." Ezio cleared his throat, calling their attentions.

"My turn. I'm from the planet named Qamar Beta, the next planet to Quentin Alpha. Basically speaking, I'm from Uranus, one of the planets you call the ice giants. And yes, it's cold there, very cold. Only my kind and people from Neptune with high coldness tolerance can survive it. Our skins are practically our protection from cold, that's why it has a bluish color. I obviously have the ability to freeze anything, anyone." Ice crept upon the table and froze Xenon's moving food.

"Hey! My food!" He exclaimed.

"Nobody cares." Ezio spat at him, receiving a glare. Wildfire and Robin looked at each other before laughing together out loud.

No wonder the two may not get along in the future.

 **-/-**

"The first test has been pulled off successfully, your highness. Every bachelor from each competing planet had passed, fortunately." A man wearing a long robe made of silk had informed his highness, Princess Justine herself, the one who was handling the competition itself.

She nodded in amusement. "Even the contestants from Earth had passed?" She inquired. For other planet dwellers, humans were merely weak species and are not to be taken as a serious threat. Not that she believed that fact but she was too curious to just let it off.

The informant smiled at the young princess. For a young age of 14, the princess really is a curious and smart one. "Well, indeed, your highness. They passed the first test. As a matter of fact, they were the two leading contestants among all."

Justine raised her brow. Now that was peculiar. "How did that happen? Wait a minute, what were their records for their first test, again?"

"Their records were very close. The first one finished the test for only 10 minutes while the second did it at 15." The youngest princess was surprised to hear that but was more delighted by the results.

"Interesting. Truly interesting." She looked at the man in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"It's time to begin round 2."

-/-

A/N: Hey guys! Chap. 7 is up! It actually was more like a filler of a chapter. There you have it, three other contestants, my OCs except for Wildfire, in a chapter since someone asked for it. _**(namely Lovepeaceandwar)**_

Stay tuned for chap. 8! Though updates may come in slow since school already started. Vote, Comment, and Share!

I'll try my very best to update faster!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Second Test**

 **A/N: I personally think this is a very lame update. Blame the continuous projects and examinations that came forth! Unedited…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

 **-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-**

"Please… Don't kill me!" The wounded man pleaded him. An emotionless stare met him. Fear arose inside him. Silence filled the air between them. Blood was dripping from the sharp katana he was holding. His lips formed into an evil smirk.

"Maybe next time." The slashing sound made by the katana whispered in his ears, giving him the feeling of delight. That was the last of his targets for the day yet he still felt the demon inside him telling him to kill some more.

His gaze fell onto those he killed in the past minutes. Brutal? Bloody? Unmerciful? He found himself scoffing. He felt nothing. He never felt contentment. He was still empty. Dragging his katana, which he never bothered unsheathing, he made his way out of the damn building, disappearing through the night, preparing for his next hunt.

-/-

"If only…" Tears started flowing down her face. Her hand slightly trembling as it reached out for the cold marble tombstone. Her fingers traced each letter, wishing she could turn back time, but she knew she couldn't. What's done is done. The past could never be altered.

She fell down to her knees, hugging herself.

-/-

"Perfectly done, Robin. I could never have done such a better job myself." A man deeply chuckled, sitting on a chair, smoking his last cigarette from the box. Robin just stood there, saying nothing. He never bothered looking at the speaker. After all, he could never see his face for darkness covers it.

"And for that, I'm giving you a reward." That didn't delight him. It just made him feel irritated. His hands were itching to strangle that neck of his. He badly needed a kill.

"What reward?" His stoic, cold voice came out. The man seemed to be glad that he spoke.

"You see, Robin… Because you performed so well, I'm giving you a more challenging mission." Robin had his mouth twitch breaking into a grin. A scroll rolled over, stopping at his steel toed combat shoes. He bent over to pick it up, opening it to reveal its contents.

"Bring me that obsidian diamond at all cost." Robin's masked eyes narrowed, a scowl on his face.

"What the heck do I get in here?"

"At all cost, Robin. At all cost…" The man snickered. "I'm giving you the permission to annihilate anyone, I meant anyone, who would get in your way." Robin slid the scroll in one of his pockets and left the room. Diamond he said he wanted? A diamond he gets.

-/-

It was supposed to be their day-off. A day-off from crime fighting and such. Not until the alarm started blaring red, distracting the titans with whatever they were doing. Someone decided to stir up trouble again.

Raven placed her book at her bedside table and teleported herself to the common room. Starfire left her bubbly pinkish substance, one that she calls food, in the kitchen to meet with the others. Beast Boy had woken up from his little siesta and hurriedly went out of his room. Cyborg tapped into the common room's computer to get the details.

"Who is it this time?" Beast Boy asked as he stifled a yawn. He stretched his arms to get him into the full awaken state. Cyborg seemed different after he read everything.

 _"_ _It's him."_ Seriousness was reflected in their faces upon hearing the simple statement. After weeks of their last encounter, they would have to fight him again.

The titans didn't waste any time and want to the scene in an instant.

-/-

The guard immediately ran for his life and was this close to the button that would alert his fellow guards. Not until a dagger ripped through his flesh, pinning his hand to the wall. He screamed in pain. Red liquid gushed from his hand. With his left hand, he tried removing it but it was also struck by another dagger.

Scream.

His shaking head slowly turned at the teen that was the reason behind all this. Why was he doing this? He was supposed to be saving him, not bring him to death.

"We wouldn't want to notify the others, don't we?" He said in a low voice. Shivers crept into the guard's spine.

"It's useless! The titans would soon be here even if I don't sound this alarm! You would still be imprisoned!" He felt his nerve twitch in annoyance and stabbed the man directly to his heart.

"The faster they get here, the better." He stealthily slipped off and hacked into the building's security system. Hacking the security cameras to favor him and disarming the lasers and other alerting devices.

He brought down all the other guards that tried to attack him. He yawned at their performances. They were nothing but petty creatures. The big catch is yet to come. He opened the glass container that contained the diamond.

Even before he could lay his hands on it, it was covered with black magic and was pulled away from him. Perfect. His true enemies are here.

"I suggest you keep your hands away from this for the moment." Raven said in her normal tone, monotonous.

"Friend Robin, you are not like this. Please come back to us." Starfire tried to appease but Robin threw a small knife pass her shoulder, heeding a warning. The alien princess gasped at his sudden move. She never thought he would do this. Not even the others expected it. The last time they encountered him, he wasn't this impulsive.

"How 'bout a no?" He told them as he charged towards them. "Titans, don't hold back! Go!" Cyborg commanded which everyone followed but deep inside they were hesitant to hurt an old friend.

The half-robotic teen fired his sonic canon that he easily evaded. He practically knew all their moves. Beast Boy charged as a mammoth but Robin just jumped on his tusks and reached his head, giving him a deadly blow with the handle of his katana making him transform back to his human form.

That would probably be a concussion. Green star bolts rained down on him, he shielded himself with his cape, one much better than his old one. This can survive sonic canons and star bolts. He threw out a disk to her that exploded and caught her in an electrifying net. Electricity ran through Starfire as she tried to move.

Shards of inky black colored glass came to him. He unsheathed his katana and sliced through them. He slashed it but Raven caught the blade with her bare hands. He managed to wound her shoulder. "Rae!"

Cyborg hit him with a pole, sending him backwards. Cyborg continued pursuing him with the pole and it was getting on his nerves. He pulled out smoke bombs and went behind his back. He hit him and hacked into the half-robot's system, shutting him down.

He was about to end him when a black persona came behind him and entered him. He got down on his knees, his head aching. His sight was blacking out.

"Stop this, Robin! Starfire's right! You are not you. Snap out of it!" Raven's voice said in his head. He pulled his hair more.

"No! This is me. I am me!" He replied telepathically. Faint flashing was registered in his mind. Flashes of him happy, smiling and having fun with his friends came to him. His parents faces.

Friends… Family… Did he even have such? He felt his head ache a lot more.

He looked up and saw himself, grinning deadly at him. "How pathetic. You're just gonna let that woman go into your mind? You're weak! Everyone hates you. Killing them is the only answer."

Is it? Is it really that? Is this really just his life? Robin thought. He closed his eyes shut. "It's either they die or you do." Robin opened his eyes, feeling himself returning to something.

"No." His other-self smirked victoriously. "I won't die…"

"You will!" He stabbed his other self, whose eyes turned completely red. "No!" It shouted in another voice as it turned into a red light and entered him, somehow, completing his being.

He felt something grab him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. His eyes shot open and saw a woman holding him and he was somewhere he doesn't even recognize. Everyone in the room looked shocked. The woman's grip slowly loosened, lowering him down.

"How?" She asked Robin. He looked at her confusedly.

"How did you do it? I practically made sure that no one's gonna pass this stage."

"Do what?" He asked but in a blink of an eye, she was already gone. What did he do? He eyed the other people, rather Azarathians, in the room.

"What did I do? Did I commit some crime?" They slowly shook their head.

"You didn't. You're just unbelievable." That comment just left him wandering more than ever. What the heck just happened?

 **-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-**

 **A/N: Should I edit it or not? Have the need to criticize? Fire them away. I'll edit this if you want. By the way, sorry for the very long absence.**

 **Vote.**

 **Comment.**

 **Share.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Discoveries?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

 **-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-**

Amethyst eyes shot open. Her body instinctively got up from being laid. Her breath was heavy, ragged, like she had just been running miles and miles a while ago. Her hand crept up and cupped her forehead, wiping the beads of sweat that trickled from it.

She took a final breath before it returned to normal. She obviously had some sort of nightmare. This phenomenon's getting weirder and maybe, she could say it was getting worse than the other. This was the second time she had this kind of dream.

The first one was about them, the titans, fighting Slade. It was fine the first moments but then Starfire got captured by the villain and she saw herself enclosed in an orb wherein she couldn't get out.

Then, Robin. Yes, Robin. It seemed like she was viewing these in his eyes, which was definitely weird. Like why would she even have a dream viewed in another person's vision? And now…

She practically thought she was the one killing someone she never knew but when she heard herself, in her point of view before she found out, spoke, it was indeed a male's voice. There were also switches in views. It almost made her sick. And finally, she found herself in a view where it seemed like she just killed a look alike of their leader.

Her eyes narrowed, thinking deeply within herself. She needed to find out more about this. Suddenly, it dawned upon her.

 _The Bond!_ How could she have forgotten about it? Robin was probably sending her these dreams of his through their bond. But wait a minute. Shouldn't it be cut off for now because she was in Azarath? The spell Azar casted upon her must've separated her mind from his. Unless…

She immediately contacted Chace by using a special spell. An image of the girl came in sight. She yawned. It was probably still early in the morning back on Earth. But she didn't care for now. She had to know.

"Chace, is Robin still there?" The girl's eyes widened as she got up, collecting her senses.

"What? Of course he's still here. Where do you expect him to go?" She replied without hesitation. But deep inside, she felt queasy.

"Are you sure?" Raven demanded.

"Yes." Chace never broke the eye contact. A knock was heard through the communication. It was coming from Chace's location.

"Raven, breakfast is ready. You should probably come down and eat." Raven felt relieved at the moment. That just proved her that she was wrong. Her leader was definitely there, back on Earth. Not on Azarath.

"Sure." Raven replied for Chace. When they were sure that no one was outside, Raven bid her goodbye to Chace.

Maybe she was wrong about her speculation. Maybe her mind's just playing tricks on her. _Maybe._

-/-

Robin was staring into nothingness, obviously not caring of what was happening around him. He even hadn't touched his food. He was thinking of something. That lady's statement. It kept repeating in his mind.

 _How did you do it? I practically made sure that no one's gonna pass this stage._

 _Made sure that no one's gonna pass this stage…_

If she wanted no one to win this challenge, then why go through finding a lot of candidates and waste time doing so? What's so important with that possession they're gonna give to the winner? If that possession's so important, why give it as a prize? **_It doesn't make any sense._**

"What doesn't make any sense, Robin?" The dark-haired teen raised his head and turned to Wildfire. He never noticed that he said that out loud.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking about something back home." He smoothly lied but his questioner seemed to accept his answer and didn't further inquire. Robin was drowned in his thoughts again. He needed to investigate.

He got up from the table and returned to his room. He got a paper and a pen and began scribbling something. If he could remember it clearly, unlike the other cloaked beings with him that time, the clasp of the woman's cloak had some unique design on it. That had to mean something at the very least. He retained his casual attire but put his utility belt, just in case something goes wrong, hiding it underneath his shirt and began his journey.

-/-

 _Where should I begin?_ Now that was a big question. Robin thought to himself. He decided to ask the townspeople at the market first.

"Do you know where I could find this symbol?" He asked politely as possible but sadly, the man carrying a basket of fruits, he presumed, shook his head, telling him he doesn't have any idea.

Robin sighed. "Thank you." That was probably the 100th person he had asked. Key word: probably. He had lost count of how many people he had asked. But he wouldn't surrender that easy. After all, the market was not the only place in Azarath.

Just as when he was going to take his leave, he had bumped with someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at the way." He said as he helped the old lady get back on her feet. He also picked up the things she bought that fell on the ground.

"You're such a nice boy. Your apology is accepted." He slightly nodded in response and got the paper on the ground.

"You seem distressed. What can I do to help you, young lad?" He smiled politely as he showed her the paper.

"Actually, I'm looking for something, I mean any information about this symbol, I suppose." The old lady's eyes widened in recognition.

"I have no idea how you managed to know, at least, about this symbol but I could tell you where you could find it."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Only a few, those who served there, know about this. That symbol is for royalty. If you want to find someone who has that, go to the palace." She pointed at the palace. Oh, that palace. He thanked the lady and offered a smile.

"Be careful not to be caught!" The old lady said, waving her hand goodbye. He grinned.

"I have no plans of doing so. Good bye!" He waved back as he dashed his way to the majestic palace.

-/-

Robin arrived at the palace and saw only 2 guards standing by the gate. One side of his mask shot up. Why would anyone put such low security on a palace where their ruler is? Won't someone try and infiltrate it? But then realization dawned upon him. _This isn't Earth. And they probably have monks and mages or some magic barrier protecting the castle to avoid such instances._ He thought inwardly.

Wait a minute, how was he going to go in without being noticed? He mentally slapped his forehead. Why hadn't he thought about this again? He had no idea. It would've been easier if he was just dealing with computerized systems and stuff.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand held him on his shoulder. He turned and saw a cloaked man. Again, who doesn't wear a cloak on Azarath?

"This is where you've been!" He cried out. "Come now. We must finish our task inside." Robin eyed him curiously.

"Uhmm… You must've mista-" He stopped at his midsentence. This might be his ticket in.

"What exactly are we going to finish?" The man explained the things they needed to do and handed him a working uniform. Once changed, Robin blended in with the other workers as the guards let them pass.

 _'_ _Well that was easy. Too easy…'_ Robin thought, suspicious of what was happening. Once inside, he slowly separated from the group unnoticed and went over his search for some real answers. He went through a long corridor, surprised that no one, not a single soul was present. He opened doors and found nothing but furniture.

 _'_ _There really is something off about this place. I just can't point out what exactly.'_ He ventured through another corridor and just like the first one, nobody was there. Just about he was going to leave the corridor to proceed to another; he stopped dead on his tracks. He felt someone behind him.

He instinctively turned around and saw a girl, about 13 or 14 years of age, he could guess. She had a wavy short bluish hair and was dressed in a pure white dress with drippings of crimson red color at the ends. She wore an innocent smile on her face.

"Hello Mister! Are you lost?" She asked cheerfully.

"No. I'm not lost, just looking for something." He carefully replied with words chosen.

"Hnn… What are you looking for? The palace is a big place to search. Want me to help you?" Robin decided not to tell her what he was looking for, still having doubts about her strange appearance, as if she knew he was going to be here.

"Thanks but I'd prefer to search alone. I don't want to bother you." She grinned for some reason. In a blink of an eye, she disappeared from his sight. His eyes looked for any signs of the girl but found none.

"Where did she-?" He was cut through his sentence when she reappeared behind him and got the paper wherein he scribbled the symbol. How did she know that it was there?

"Hey, give that back." He demanded in a serious voice, trying to take it away from her hands. She flicked her wrist and soon, Robin found himself unable to move his limbs.

"What the—?!" He exclaimed, still unable to have his limbs back to the functioning state.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk…" The girl slowly shook her head. "You were looking for the wrong thing, Mister. You shouldn't be here. Do you even have any idea who exactly owns this thing?"

"Yes." He answered partly true. He did know it belonged to a royalty but to whom exactly, he had no idea. The girl smiled at him once more.

"Wrong answer, Mister." She snapped her fingers together.

"Wait!" He pleaded but it was too late. He was teleported to another place.

He soon found himself dodging a spiked large steel ball, hearing the cheers from the crowd around him.

He was at an arena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N: Updated!** **J**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Final Test (Pt. 1)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Robin didn't waste any time in running away. He got his Bo staff from his belt and strongly faced the opponent, a man with fiery red hair, probably another Tamaranian, no doubt gifted with such strength.

He immediately charged against the alien, still keeping in mind to avoid the steel ball. He ran in a zigzagged manner and jumped, ready to smash his staff to the alien's body when an orangey blur hit him. He turned his head and saw what, rather who got him.

"Robin?!" The orangey blur spoke.

"Wildfire?!" They were both surprised to see each other. Instead of ramming him hard on the concrete walls of the arena, Wildfire let him go, falling to the dusty ground. He got up on his feet, analyzing what was happening completely. He was to fight 2 Tamaranian warriors alone.

 _'_ _Wait a minute! Isn't that unfair?'_ He thought inwardly but prepared his bola, completely knowing exactly what his next move would be. He threw the small ball like weapon at Wildfire who didn't catch it on sight fast, as he swiftly went over to the other alien with his staff.

The bola popped in a silent way and Wildfire soon found himself entangled by constricting ropes on the ground, completely getting his attention. Robin, on the other side, used his staff to lift him up in the air. The Tamaranian was ready to defend himself and hit the boy wonder with his steel spiked ball but as he reeled the chain, it can't be pulled.

Apparently, Robin had purposely used his staff, not only to bring him up but also to restrain the chain, sticking it deep to the ground. Distracted, the Tamaranian was sent backwards, body in contact with the wall, by a strong kick from steel toed boots. Robin took his staff and with inhuman force, whipped it to the chain, breaking the connection.

Just as Robin finished his first trick, he moved over to Wildfire, who had just freed himself, and started evading high-powered bolts he created. As he got closer to him, he let out punches and blows which Wildfire countered, some getting past his defense.

Robin continued on what he was doing, forgetting the other enemy who had collected his self and whose eyes and hands glowed, and shot out orange ball projectiles behind him. The moment he took notice, it was only a matter of inches before they hit him. He raised his arms, forming an x, merely protecting himself.

Just then, someone grabbed him by his shoulders and the two Tamaranians were left to wonder where he went as they saw the bolts' smoke dissipating, and him nowhere to be found. The two looked around, not letting their guards down.

Robin felt himself knocked down to the ground. "What the-?!" He was about to complain, still wondering what just took place.

"If you wanted to kill yourself so badly, you should not drag me with you. You know how much I am looking for number one, _kid._ " Robin's masked widened in recognition of that voice stimulated by a machine. He cocked his head backwards and saw _someone_ he knew very well.

"X." He stood in a battle stance, ready to attack the villain. Red X smirked under that skull mask that hid his identity and raised his two hands, as if surrendering.

"You don't want to attack your _new partner_ , kid. If I die, you lose. I was led to the information that you hated losing just as much as I do." Robin's forehead creased, totally disagreeing to what he was saying. Partner? Nice. Just nice. Note the sarcasm.

Explosions from above them caught their full attentions as they dodged the falling debris. It seemed like the enemies had finally found them. Robin eyed X once more. The two looked at each other for a while as the debris settled between them.

"We better get this done first, kid."

"Sadly, I agree." Robin got a smoke pellet from his utility belt and as the culprit saw this, he had the same idea going in his mind. The Boy Wonder dropped them to the ground and smoke started caving in, limiting their enemies vision. They swiftly took off and went to their respective targets.

Red X shot out his x-shaped expanding lasers that they barely evaded. Robin threw out two of his birdarangs that obviously didn't hit them but for a different purpose. With X's help, Robin was able to teleport at the back of the other Tamaranian and stick an ammunition disc at his back.

The alien tried removing it but it was no avail. He couldn't reach it. So, in turn, he decided to shoot out bolts over to his left, where his last saw the two. X and Robin performed the infamous vanishing act together; making the bolts hit his colleague, Wildfire.

From X's hands, sticky reddish goo sprouted and glued their opponents' feet on the ground, now incapable of flight. "Let's finish this." Robin told X in a low serious voice in which the villain replied with a simple nod.

The two tumbled and performed acrobatic spins in the air before delivering powerful roundhouse kicks to the two warriors. Even if the two were still on their feet, Robin and Red X turned their backs, just waiting for something.

"We are not finished yet!" The Tamaranian shouted at the top of his lungs, and brought his hands up as he was going to shoot out more bolts, but the two knew better. It was definitely the end. In a matter of seconds, the two birdarangs that Robin had released earlier came back and knocked the two out by giving them a blunt trauma to the head. The birdarangs then returned to Robin's hands, which in turn, stacked them inside his belt.

The crowd roared in cheers as the emcee announced that the representatives of Earth had prevailed in the round against the ones from Tamaran. But at the small platform at the left top of the arena, a girl with bluish hair was much more delighted of what she had witnessed. Her intuitions were correct. These two from Earth were not just feeble creatures.

"Now that was something. Who would've thought that the hero and the villain could create such a deadly tactical team?" She wondered aloud. A servant paid her vows to her by kneeling in front of her. She motioned her hand for her to stand up.

"What's next, your highness? Are we sticking to the planned outline?" She asked in a humble tone.

"I told you to just call me Justine." She pouted. "And no. We're not sticking to the traditional choosing. Proceed to the main event of the arena. Whoever wins against the other shall have the grand prize." The lady servant nodded in agreement.

"I shall inform them at once." Justine's hazel eyes looked down on the two.

"Now, let's see. May the best human win, eh?" She grinned excitedly. The emcee started speaking and telling the great announcement from Azarath's third heir slash host of the tests.

"And for our grand event of the night, the winning pair shall face each other in a never seen duel where only one would win! Who's it gonna be? Is it Robin?!" Cheers started rising up. "Or Red X?!" The cheers continued. All were excited for such turn of events.

Once satisfied of the crowd's attention and cheers, the emcee finally told those much awaited words.

"Let the battle begin!"

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-

 **A/N: There you have part 1. Up next… With Robin and Red X facing each other for the ultimate prize, who's gonna win in the end? Is it the thief or the hero? Find out…**

 **Belated Merry Christmas and Advanced Happy New Year Guys!**


End file.
